the starter death
by Rangerfan58
Summary: Shinichi is back but now has to solve Hattori's death and it looks like it's Black Organization. few clues, little hope and Kid great, hey Hattori...Nani?. profile for rating and sorry about title, couldn't really think of anything
1. the end begins with death

_I don't own Detective Conan. This is a bit weird at first but hopefully makes sense as the story continues, Shinichi is back to normal however as soon as he's normal he has to solve a murder mystery involving Hattori Heiji, in fact Heiji is the murder victim, Shinichi has to use clues left behind by Hattori, but something seems odd about some of the clues, plus Shinichi thinks he's seeing Heiji alive, but that's impossible…right? Add in Kaito Kid trying to help in his own way with thefts and you've got a crazy case. Any Japanese in here I'm using an English to Japanese translation so if it's not perfect sorry but English is my first language so I'm doing the best I can translations might be at the end of each chapter that there's Japanese in it_

Well Shinichi had just taken the antidote to APTX 4869 and was with Ran and had explained everything to her about why he kept disappearing and also explained how he was actually Conan shrunken, at first she was mad but once she calmed down she thought about things from his perspective and actually started a dialogue between the two of them

"is that why you were sometimes nervous whenever I mentioned you and threatened you whenever you were around as Conan?"

"yes"

"and does this also explain why Heiji kept calling you Kudo?"

"yes it is"

"and why did you tell him and not me?"

"ok I didn't tell him he figured it out and I had to prevent him from telling you at the one house we were at the day he figured it out"

"I guess that's ok, so why were you hiding?"

"an organization shrank me and trust me if they thought I had any loose ends they would've killed everyone I was connected with on a personal level and that include your mom and dad"

"well this is all a shock but I guess if it was to keep you alive you're justified in lying to me"

suddenly the phone rings and Ran picks it up

"Kazuha-chan what's up?…wait what?…you're kidding…ok we'll be over there as soon as we can…no my father can't come but Shinichi and I can…ok we'll see you soon by" (hangs up) "Shinichi we need to get to Osaka as soon as we can"

"doo shita Ran?"

"it's…it's Heiji he's…he's been murdered"

"…nani?"

and so as quickly as they could they head to Osaka on very little information and wondering what exactly was going on, Shinichi was actually in denial because of the fact that Heiji didn't seem to be killed that easily and Ran was also in disbelief due to the fact that she knew Heiji and he didn't seem to be someone that would be a target. Three hours later they were in Osaka still not knowing a whole lot and no one investigating knew that the Black Organization hadn't been taken down completely only dealt a hard blow so they were still in business thanks to that little fact. Hattori's house thirty minutes later

"so Hattori-san what _exactly _is going on?"

"Kudo-kun you're here good, Heiji was sick today so he stayed home while his mother and I went to work, I came back to see if he was up to a light lunch and when he didn't answer I didn't worry instantly thinking that he was still asleep, but when I went into his room…I found his body"

well Shinichi did a thorough search of the room and was about to go outside when he bumped into Hakuba, who had changed a lot since they had last met seeing as how he now saw the importance of friendship

"gomen nasai I didn't mean to bump into you Kudo-kun"

"it's ok Hakuba I've thoroughly checked the inside of the room and now I need to check outside for evidence"

"well just to make sure that none of you overlooked it doesn't hurt to have a third person check with unbiased eyes as well"

"you have a point meet me outside once you're done with the room"

and so several minutes later Hakuba joined Shinichi and they both started scouring for clues and not getting anywhere's

_ok now than I have Japanese in here so I'm going to give you the translations_

doo shita-what's wrong?

nani-what?

gomen nasai-sorry


	2. no clues and revelations

"hey Kudo-san you have anything yet?"

"sorry Hakuba I don't"

"great I can't find anything either"

just then Heiji's father came out

"um I found this in his desk, it's for you Kudo"

Shinichi opens it and almost drops the diary that he was given due to shock

"uh Hakuba, I found the clue we needed"

and so they both look at the diary and they are shocked at the last words of Heiji

"if you find this Kudo then that means I've been killed, if it's by the guys you're afraid of you'll know due to a hidden camera I placed as insurance should they ever find out about me, if it's not you still get a picture of the guy that did it"

"Hattori-san we need a VCR and also a way to see a video camera"

"what for?"

"your son placed a hidden camera just in case something ever happened to him"

and so they watch the video and while Heiji's father is confused, Hakuba (who had recently joined in the search for the Black Organization thanks to Kuroba) and Shinichi are first shocked and then mad, Shinichi actually breaks the cup he had in his hands

"ok, that's another charge of murder against them"

"agreed, I only recently found out about these guys but I'm figuring these guys are _bad news_"

"you don't know the half of it Hakuba"

suddenly there was more to the video and everyone there actually broke something, Shinichi actually managed to break the table they were using to hold their drinks

"ok that guy is in _trouble_ because not only will the _real_ Kaito Kid show up when he finds out about this but you simply do _not_ expect two experts on the thief to actually believe that he would kill someone or be partners to killers"

"just wait until Nakamori-keibu finds out about this Kudo-san"

Shinichi _pales_ hearing the inspectors name

"you mean the guy that didn't like me at the clock tower and also curses a lot at heists?"

"yes, but how do you know him?"

"um you know Conan-kun?"

"yes"

"let's just say that we're _connected_ in a way, and Hakuba Ran and I will tell you and Kazuha in private since it's something that could get you guys killed like it has Hattori"

"but what about…"

"don't worry they won't be doing any of that because I'm going to bring full attention to me somehow either that or that idiot thief will whichever keeps them _away_ from Osaka works for me"

they're silent for a bit and then Shinichi speaks up

"so anyways three days tops before he finds out about the imposter"

"two"

"nope because we're going to make sure this is under wraps until all three of us go back to school on Monday"

"fine you win"

and so three days later true to his word Shinichi made sure that news of the imposter killing someone was out on Monday, not that Hakuba was paying much attention to the person he suspected was Kid due to the fact that he was thinking about what he had learned the previous day when they were getting ready to go their separate ways. Yesterday

_"so how exactly are you and Conan-kun connected Kudo-san?"_

"oh that's easy you see Conan is me in a shrunken form"

"what?"

"ok you know the people you've recently discovered?"

"yes what about it?"

"well they poisoned me when I spied on them thinking that the poison would kill me, it didn't instead it made me shrink into Conan, and I had to make up his identity on the fly since it was Rachel wondering who I was and I wasn't about to give her my real name incase that put everyone in danger, so instead I stayed with her as Conan hoping to find the antidote to my problem"

"so how are you Kudo-san again than?"

"easy some time after I was poisoned the creator of the poison tried to kill herself because the Black Organization had killed her sister and so she's staying with Agasa and will continue to stay there, she's made tons of temporary antidotes but recently managed to make a permanent one, at the cost of a lot of lives that is"

"and who would those lives be?"

"sorry but that's where I can't divulge information, it's going deep into American government issues as it is I'm going to have to find a way to explain to them that Conan never really existed in the first place, though the ones I've been helping as Conan have their own problems actually"

Ran speaks up

_"like what Shinichi?"_

_"remember the car explosion Ran?"_

"you mean…"

"yep I was working with the guy that was killed, also the person that killed him but she had no choice if she wanted to live and continue her mission, however if anyone finds out that she's actually not part of that Organization she's a dead woman, the group I've been helping might not like her a lot but the promise of helping her get back in and the group use her as information was that her mission be priority no matter what she did"

_"um can you at least tell us the name of the person who died in a car explosion?"_

"yes I guess I can his name was Akai Shuichi"

"I see I think I remember reports about his death but how is he connected with the Black Organization?"

"that's part of the American government issue, so sorry I can't tell you anything else about that"

"I understand, well it's time for me to go home, hopefully your little plan works Kudo-san otherwise we're in big trouble"

"tell me about it as it is I STILL have to keep the papers from mentioning me until the Organization is taken down for good"

"you're right don't worry we'll do our best to make sure that happens"

he's jolted out of his thoughts with an annoyed voice, namely one Kuroba Kaito

"Ha-ku-ba!"

"what is it Kuroba?

"um class has started and you're staring out into space"

that gets Hakuba's attention and he finds that Kuroba was correct in saying that class had started so he apologized saying he was thinking about a new case and paid attention for the rest of the day. Hours later school let out and Kuroba cornered him


	3. seeing things and meetings

"ok Hakuba forgetting you're at school isn't like you and I don't believe what you said about a recent case, so what's really going on?"

"actually Kuroba-kun it's the truth I actually do have a case that's bothering me right now"

suddenly his phone rings

"hello…what did you say!?...you know that's not possible…its' just your imagination…look I understand that you were close to him that's probably why it's so hard for you…fine I'll meet you in two hours…where we were yesterday…that goes double for you mister I've-a-huge-target-for-death-on-my-back…understood…bye" (closes the phone) "look Kuroba I'm suddenly busy with the case due to a…situation with some evidence I need to go now"

and with that Hakuba pulls a Kid on him and mysteriously vanishes

"did that seriously just happen?"

well three hours later both Shinichi and Hakuba were at the train station in Osaka

"ok Kudo-san now what's going on here?"

"that's easy, while I was headed home, I was thinking about the case and how to proceed when I saw Hattori"

"but we both saw Hattori die on camera"

"I _know_ that, but it was him I know it was"

"Kudo-san maybe it's a bit personal for you and you need to take yourself off the case"

"normally I would agree with you right now I don't"

"looks for now let's just investigate around town before we do anything that might be considered stupid"

"works for me"

meanwhile a certain thief was trying to figure out where the imposter was and also how to bring them out while not endangering civilians

"hm maybe a heist note will work it has before"

and so he gets to work on a heist note while the two detectives get to dead ends with leads

"ok this isn't going anywhere's with the investigation"

"I know"

suddenly Shinichi startles and Hakuba figures he saw Hattori again

"you see Hattori again?"

"yes I'm telling you he's alive"

"look, I know this is hard to take in but he's _dead_ as dead as that Akai Shuichi you were working with for a while"

(sighs) "I know you're right intellectually but mentally it's still hard to grasp the fact that he died, he didn't seem to be someone that would be killed so easily, after all he was pushed overboard for one case and he's had someone try and kill him directly in another plus there might be instances I _don't_ know about that he's never told me"

"I think I understand, after all if one of my classmates was suddenly thought dead well, I think I would try and prove that they're alive for as long as I could before I believed that they were dead"

suddenly Shinichi starts again and this time Hakuba doesn't have to guess about what he'd seen because he saw it too and it was a very rare sight actually it had never happened before as far as they knew, the Kid was making a public appearance in broad daylight

"Hakuba did you just see what I saw?"

"if you mean the Kid in broad daylight? than yes I saw what you saw"

"let's see if we can follow him"

and so they do actually manage to follow the thief only to discover that it was the imposter seeing as how he was using a real gun and a bullet grazed Hakuba's arm

"ok that's definitely not Kid"

"agreed, his motto is do no harm and this guy used a real gun"

"so about how much more trouble do you think the imposter is in with the real Kid?"

"a lot more seeing as how that cardinal rule was broken"

"well come on even if it just grazed you it still needs taken care of"

and so they go to the nearest police station and explain what happened and it was indeed just a graze however the two of them decided to eat out instead of going back home or finding a place that lets you do some of the cooking seeing as how nothing would've really been edible if Hakuba tried

"so what now?"

"not sure guess the criminals have to make the next move"

suddenly on the news they heard of a Kid heist that was coming up in Osaka and it was the real Kid that had sent the note as well

"or Kid could make the next move whatever works"

"so what next? I mean you have a useless arm right now and there's a heist tonight"

"hm, you could go in my stead and even though I can't believe I'm saying this talk to him about the imposter and how he's implicated in the murder of a teen detective"

"works for me"

"and Kudo-san we'll get the guys that did this to him I promise"

"I know Hakuba it's just…he was one of the only people my age that I could actually _talk_ to while poisoned, yeah he came pretty close to breaking my cover several times, and yes it had to be in private, but if I needed a bit of normalcy I could call him and jut talk to him like a fellow teen"

"and now that he's gone and you think you're seeing him it's hard to cope isn't it?"

"exactly, now than I have a heist I need to go to and you have to go home and rest that arm"

several hours later Shinichi was at the heist and had cornered Kid

"you're cornered Kid"

"so I am"

"look I'm not going to arrest you right now because I think I know your situation, instead let's talk impostors and being wanted for murder even though several people don't believe it was actually you"

"that petenshi is _mine_"

"actually I have more right to him than you do since the person the imposter killed was my friend but the Osaka police have even more right than either of us for that guys head"

"oh and what right would that be?"

"easy the person he killed was the son of the chief of police"

"ok yeah that trumps my right by so much"

"so I think the order would have to be my right if I corner him for the arrest, than the Osaka police, than the Kid taskforce if they're allowed and than finally you if they would even let you near a police station without trying to capture you"

"true however if I'm captured right now I'm a dead thief"

"what for?"

"since I like you and you seemed to have guessed anyways, not to mention tantei-san is now involved with them let's just say I'm keeping a group from acquiring a _very_ rare gem that's supposed to grant immortality, the same group that poisoned you tantei-kun"

"how did you know?"

"I know everything about my enemies oh and you can tell tantei-san that I can't be arrested right now because our enemy is the same and if he gets me I'll be dead"

"ok"

and with that Kid disappears and then well seeing as how they managed to prevent Kid from actually getting the Jewel the taskforce plus Shinichi and Hakuba went to a restaurant/bar that served both alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks

_ok so I have another word in Japanese_

petenshi-imposter


	4. conversation and teamups

"so Hakuba what would you do if you had Kid and a shooter cornered and only had one pair of handcuffs?"

"I'd go after the shooter of course"

"ok if he was alone?"

"I'd arrest him and then 'conveniently' forget that he knows where my keys are, what about you Kudo-san?"

"hm I'd probably be a bit slow at getting the cuffs out maybe forgetting where I put them long enough for him to make his escape"

and then all the other officers though about it and ultimately decided that they would let him go as well though one officer actually had a better way of letting the thief go without giving it away that he _was_ letting the thief go

"as for me if I didn't do either of those options I'd probably be chasing after him and then suddenly trip giving him enough time to make his escape like when I was a rookie and I let a murder suspect get away because I tripped over my own two feet, fortunately the murder suspect was caught easily enough and his innocence was later proven"

"slick way of letting him go"

"though there is another way for him to escape you guys, the same way he has at every heist"

the officers all recognize the voice coming from a rookie officer and do the age old dog pile on the thief which naturally doesn't work and once again he gets away

"so Kudo-san what brought up the question anyways?"

"two things Hattori and I talked about it occasionally and he said that if he ever had Kid cornered he might forget long enough where his cuffs were to let the Kid escape and as for the second thing well let's just say that he's in deep with the guys we're after and leave it at that for now"

fortunately Hakuba gets the hint and keeps his mouth shut though he does figure out it's the Black Organization somehow involved with Kid and also wonders just why the thief was involved with them in the first place. A few hours later they left the place to talk in private

"ok so how's Kid involved with the Black Organization?"

"apparently he's stealing to keep the Black Organization from getting a gem but that's all I know however I also think he's after them because they murdered the first Kid"

"how do you know the first Kid was murdered? He could've simply retired"

"hm little hints and clues I've gotten from my father"

"ok I'll go with it for now"

well the next day Hakuba and Shinichi were handling another case however this time it was much harder and more personal since they were victims of a bombing and suddenly Kid showed up claiming that he did it and Hakuba and Shinichi _glared_ at him since they knew he was the petenshi

"so I think that's yet another charge of satsujin and also attempted satsujin on this imposter"

"yep now come on we have a scene to investigate"

and so they do only to be grabbed by the real Kid and pushed into a corner

"look don't bring attention to me right now and just listen, I know this is going to sound odd but I want to work with you two however that means telling you guys everything about me and me knowing everything about you, well what I don't know already and then working together to bring down both the imposter and the Black Organization, sound fair?"

"agreed, Hakuba?"

"I'm up for it, of course you _do_ realize that this means that if my suspicions have been correct this whole time I have leverage on you"

"of course however that doesn't mean a thing compared to taking these guys down"

"agreed see you tonight here"

"works for me"

and so Kid leaves and they get back to investigating and their investigations eventually are forced to be stopped but hey that's only because they found the culprit so they didn't have to investigate any more. Hours later

_ok more Japanese_

petenshi-imposter

satsujin-murder


	5. revelations and funerals

"so ready for the meeting Kudo-san?"

"I'm ready"

and so they get to the meeting spot on time as does the thief

"alright since I called you two here I'll start you know me as Kaitou Kid however I have another name, Kuroba Kaito"

"knew it"

"yes you were right Hakuba Saguru however I couldn't let you know you were correct because if I had you would've put me behind bars and then not only would the Black Organization get the Pandora gem but I also wouldn't be able to put the people who put my father the original Kid behind bars"

"I was right when I thought he was killed"

"what do you mean tantei-kun?"

"simple I thought that the original Kid had been killed after all he disappeared for eight years and then suddenly shows up again I'm sorry but if that isn't coincidence I don't know what is"

"ok than for simplicities sake how about we all just call each other by our last names when in private, well when it's the three of us in private since I see you on a regular basis Kuroba-san"

"only every day in school unless I get hurt and miss a few days"

"works for me"

Kuroba starts to leave but then has a thought

"look I know the Hattori funeral is tomorrow so I won't try anything unless the imposter does in fact since I'm pretty sure the two of you will be there I will as well but in disguise since Kuroba Kaito shouldn't know Hattori Heiji"

"thanks Kuroba that'll help since for the longest time he was one of the only people I could actually talk to about my situation"

"speaking of I'd just _love_ to hear why you told him"

"tomorrow Hakuba, tomorrow"

and so the next day they had the funeral and initially Hakuba and Shinichi were with the rest but eventually it got to be to much and they both had to split off from the group to not only talk about the case but also to talk about what they knew about him

"so why did you tell him?"

"trust me that was in the early days when only Agasa-Hakase and my parents knew about my being shrunk and I wasn't telling _anyone_, we had a case at a mansion with a Holmes fan that was murdered at the end of the case he called me by my real name while I was in Conan form and well let's just say that to keep Ran from finding out I had to give in to the fact that he had won and found me out"

"so it was all because of a _guess_?"

"a correct guess but yes he guessed it"

"man I would hate him if he did that to me"

"trust me I would've if not for the fact that I _needed_ him knowing to keep me sane"

"why did you need him to keep you sane?"

"oh that's easy, because of the fact that he knew my secret whenever I was around him and mostly alone with him I could talk like myself, you have no idea how hard it is to keep up the little kid act _especially_ when at a crime scene and you're really a high school detective actually I always got serious at a crime scene but whenever I was with him I didn't have to give an excuse as to why I knew something most of the time, plus we also thought along the same line more often than not"

"I see that would be a big help for you wouldn't it?"

"exactly"

and so they just sit there talking about Hattori for a bit and then well they finally decide that it's time to leave

"come on let's go, we _do_ have a case to solve after all"

"right"

and so they continue looking for clues and later that week during the evening hours they meet up with Kid again

"so how are things going on your ends tantei's?" 

"I think I agree with Kudo-san when I say terrible"

"yep we're in agreement though once again I thought I saw Hattori alive but this time it was in Tokyo"

"man how many times do I have to tell you it's your _imagination_? Hattori-san is _dead_" 

"I know that but I still say I saw him"

"look you two we can continue this argument later ok anyways Hakuba-kun due to the um _sensitive_ information I've gathered I couldn't talk to you earlier in school"

"what do you got Kuroba-kun?"

"it's probably not much but I actually managed to hack into one of their computers and managed to get some information about some of their activities that they're planning"

"whoa wait a minute you managed to get information off their computer and _not_ activate the night baron virus they have on their files?"

"yep, helps that I have just about as much security on my computers as they do on theirs plus I have a program that negates the virus, I made it after I found out about it"

"you know that program might not be full proof"

"oh I know but it was worth a shot and I managed to succeed so I have the information on my computer awaiting transfer to disks to give to you two"

"perfect we'll get these guys yet"

"exactly and the imposter should be caught in my trap soon enough"

"let's hope so"

"one question Kuroba, what trap would that be?"

"oh that's easy I get Nakamori-keibu really mad at me and then lead him to the imposter for arrest, because right now I _know_ he's more likely to arrest the imposter than he is me"

"hm you got that right Kuroba-kun last I heard he's been swearing about the imposter's movements and hurting people for the past few days"

"works well for me"

"oh and you'll be surprised to note that if it became between you and a shooter or for now just you if there's someone more dangerous with you we go for the more dangerous person and if it's just you for now we'll somehow let you escape, all by accident of course"

"of course"

and with that they all split up waiting for another opportunity to get together and they would have that opportunity much sooner than they expected because the imposter made yet another move, but this time it was a grand theft

_ok just one Japanese word but honestly for the translation you'll understand why it's there_

keibu-inspector


	6. fights and the imposter captured

"hm we'll get him"

"hey Nakamori-keibu might get him as well Kudo-san"

"oh I know that however I know where the imposter is going and where the imposter is…"

"so is our thief"

"exactly besides I _owe_ that imposter some payback for associating himself with those that killed Hattori"

"hey I owe him a little something as well"

"true seeing as how he tried to make people think that the Kid has turned into a murderer and those that do murder"

"let's just both get payback and leave it at that"

"works for me"

and so they get to the place where the imposter was and sure enough the real Kid was doing battle against the imposter but the real Kid needed backup and lot's of it as quickly as possible

"hey baka hi"

the imposter turns at Kudo's voice and he gets hit in the face with a soccer ball which was very hard because all though Kudo no longer used the super sneakers or the wrist watch he was still a good detective plus having played soccer for some time his natural kicks were powerful. Hakuba was next for some payback and it _hurt_ for the imposter to receive Hakuba's payback because Hakuba could _fight_

"the first punch was for Hattori, the second was for his family and friends, the third for associating yourself with killers, the fourth is for trying to implicate Kid into all of this and this, this one's just to take you down"

unfortunately the punches only work to slightly disorient the criminal and then he shot all three of them at the heart but all three of them managed to make sure that the bullets would go into their shoulders, well for Kid it went into a lower part of his arm but still it wasn't the heart. Five minutes later Nakamori and several other officers reached their location but the imposter wasn't going anywhere's because during the five minutes before hand Hakuba had managed to get the imposters gun away from him and shot him in the knee taking him down

"hello Nakamori-keibu we got the imposter, though I'd be careful about forcing him down the stairs for now"

"what for Hakuba?"

"oh I only pretty much shot out his kneecap"

"you what?"

"I pretty much shot out his kneecap"

"I'm not following you"

"what tantei-san means Nakamori-keibu is that he shot the imposters knee to prevent his escape"

"good job Hakuba"

Shinichi decides to cut into the conversation by necessity

"hey I hate to just butt in to the conversation but the three of us _do_ need medical attention, you know since we were all shot and all"

"wait you three were shot?"

he then takes a good look at the three of them and can see that there were indeed bullet wounds in all three of them

"all right you three to the hospital with you"

"sumimasen Nakamori-keibu but I'll be taking care of this myself"

"Kid, if you don't get proper treatment it might not heal correctly and there's risk of infection"

"I know that however I'd rather _not_ risk getting arrested in the hospital or killed because I was still for too long, ja ne"

and with that the Kid disappears while Hakuba and Shinichi get medical treatment for their wounds. A few days later the three of them were in Osaka again but not because of a heist instead Kuroba's and Hakuba's class took a trip there and Shinichi came by himself to check up on Kazuha and their meeting was _totally _by accident seeing as how they never thought that the other would be there

"so Kudo-san what are you doing here?"

"checking up on Kazuha who was a childhood friend of Hattori, you two?"

"class trip"

"I see"

well seeing as how the two of them had some free time they decided to walk with Kudo and found out that due to burst pipes he didn't have school for the next few days and they eventually end up at Hattori's grave

"hm it's been almost a month now and I _still_ miss him like crazy and I also sometimes think I see him alive"

"how many time's am I going to say it Kudo-san? Hattori-san is _dead_"

"don't you think I know that Hakuba but you try going through normal life thinking you're seeing you're dead best friend"

"sorry Kudo-san but we both saw his death on camera"

"I know I know it's just that I miss him so much"

well several minutes later they were at a crime scene and well things were pretty confusing it was obvious to the three of them that the Black Organization was involved but they didn't know who had just said a few things about the body and what had happened and then left without another word

_ok more Japanese_

baka-idiot

sumimasen-sorry

ja ne-see you later


	7. revelations

_sorry about earlier but I didn't catch the mistake until now_

"looks like we're not going to go anywhere's with this case besides don't you two have a train to catch in a couple of hours?"

"he's right let's go"

and so they leave not one of them noticing the shadow they had all the way to the train station. Three days later they would find out who the mysterious person was due to the fact that Kid had to make an appearance just to make sure that both the Black Organization and the police wouldn't get too nervous about his inactivity

"well Kid looks like I caught you"

"who are you?"

"hm I think I'll wait until the other two get here first"

and so five minutes later it was just the four of them

"ok I don't know who you are but you owe us an explanation"

"that I do, ok it's easy, Kudo-kun who almost always broke your cover whenever they were around you?"

"Hattori but he's…you can't be serious"

"oh yes I am"

"but why didn't you _tell_ us, or at least me?"

"it was better that ways just in case something did actually happen to me"

"Hattori your family is still mourning, Kazuha almost started cutting since she didn't want to commit suicide and I've been seeing you alive when you're supposed to be dead and wondering what's going on, and let's not forget the whole thing about Hakuba telling me that I can't be seeing you since you're dead"

well the other two quickly clued in early on and got that the person was Hattori

(sighs) "sorry about all that but it was for the best, if we're going to take down the Black Organization we need concrete information straight from the group themselves"

"we do have concrete information but the person giving it to us has to be careful, one wrong move and her and her family are in danger"

"what do you mean by that?"

"ok that's something I can't tell you due to American government secrets"

suddenly the FBI show up and flat out tell them what they know of the Organization from their spy

"ok one thing, why are you helping us now?"

"oh that's easy we've always been secretly helping you the entire time, oh and our inside person is going to be there because even though she got hurt the last time she should be fine for driving so they won't have her do that yet"

"hm best get her out"

"yep oh an' I have a surprise for the FBI"

and so the surprise comes out and the FBI agents faint while a supposedly dead but very much alive Akai Shuichi explains to the rest of the group why those people fainted

"they think I'm dead and we worked closely together"

"you know I should faint but I always had a feeling you might be alive"

"and just who are you?"

"Kudo Shinichi but you know me best as Edogawa Conan"

"I see well then once they wake up we have a lot of work to do"

"yep, just one question Hattori how are you alive? I mean I think Shuichi is alive because our spy hit a bullet proof vest and only the side of his head but I know nothing about how you survived"

"wait what I want to know is how he survived the explosion"

"easy I did what I told agent Camel to do and jumped out at the last second the only reason why they thought they had my prints was the preserved hand and the cell phone"

"yep, though I do wonder who was killed instead"

"a Black Organization member I killed shortly before coming to this country and before you ask how I managed to get a body past customs I mentioned he was a Japanese citizen who didn't have any family left but I felt it only right to bury him in his own country and well once I made sure he wouldn't decompose before the explosion I made my own preservatives and you know the story from there"

"nice"

"as for how Hattori here survived well, let's just say you can't believe everything you see on a camera"

"what do you mean by that?"

"oh that's easy I was a one day hire that they didn't recognize and when I saw who we were supposed to kill I made sure I was the one that would do the shooting and what I shot wasn't bullets but a tranquilizer dart and then paint balls I made to make sure I didn't do any permanent damage, once I was sure that the camera feed was cut and that no one would suspect anything once the police were gone and him in the morgue I swapped him out for a very good wax dummy I had made in America because I suspected they would start really going after people. Once Hattori was awake I explained to him what had happened and he accepted it calmly and then we split up and he did his investigation while I did mine, I'm not too happy he revealed himself to you but then again I forgot how unique his features are"

"hey his revealing himself to me wasn't deliberate and I'm sure that if he was really thinking about it he would've thought of a disguise it's just that while he was investigating in Tokyo and also in Osaka he was walking around in public and I noticed him each time, that's all"

"yeah well now we have to explain all of this to my otoosan why I'm still alive"

"yeah let's go to the station"

and so they go to the Osaka police station and all of them there do a double take seeing as how they were seeing someone who was supposed to be dead. While that was happening Hattori's dad was having a meeting with someone when one of the younger officers interrupt

_ok one new word of Japanese_

otoosan-father


	8. more revelations and a trap

"uh chief I hate to interrupt but um there's something out in the main office you need to see"

"and just what is so important that it interrupts my meeting?"

"just trust me sir, you have to see this for yourself"

"fine I'll come see but if it's not important you're in trouble"

"I know sir now if you'll excuse me I have to faint"

and with that the officer did indeed faint and the other two basically run out to see why the officer that interrupted the meeting would have to faint after talking to them and they were surprised

"Heiji…is that you?"

"hey otoosan"

"but how…you died"

"nope, I was knocked out and red paint was used"

"but you had no pulse Heiji"

Akai Shuichi speaks up

"er yeah about that, it was a special tranquilizer dart that slows the pulse down so much that it can't be detected by normal means plus anyone shot by that dart has to have the reversal drug injected within two days otherwise the person actually will be dead"

Jodie speaks up after that

"Shuu…I can't believe you would use such an experimental drug on a teenager, you know that hasn't been approved for official field use yet"

"I know and I would've taken full responsibility if I had failed, but it was better to risk him actually dying and digging up the casket to take out the dummy and put in his real body than the Organization realize that he hadn't actually died and killed him right then and there and made sure that there _wasn't_ a body to bury"

"looks the point is I'm alive and ready to take down that group once and for all"

well the shock of seeing Heiji alive and then suddenly finding out that his son wanted to take on the group that tried to kill him in the first place was to much for Heiji's father and he also fainted. A few minutes later

"nobody mentions this to anyone else"

"wakarimashita"

"Heiji that goes for you too your mother doesn't need to know that the chief of police fainted from shock"

"wakatta otoosan but I don't think okaasan will have room to talk when she faints from seeing me alive"

well several months later Heiji, Saguru, and Shinichi were in trouble, they were chasing Kid and also being shot at

"hayaku Kudo or he'll gain on us"

"I know Hattori I'm running as fast as I can"

soon enough they run into a restaurant that was pretty busy and everyone was wondering what was going on

"minasan you need to get out of here"

nobody moves so Hakuba takes over

"hayaku or you'll die"

with that everyone runs out of the restaurant and the three of them stay there waiting and they didn't have to wait for very long

"looks like you're out of energy"

"yep we're done running it's too tiring to keep that up"

"especially when you're being shot at while running"

Shinichi looks around and then suddenly looks disappointed

"hey guys guess what we forgot"

"what?"

"the police trap is in the _other_ restaurant"

"bummer"

"guess we just take 'em out ourselves"

and then all three of them smirk and Hakuba speaks up

"or you know what else we can do?"

the other two respond

"what?"

"let the experts handle this"

and suddenly he snaps his fingers and police come out from no where's

"hey wait a second I thought there weren't police in here"

Shinichi speaks up

"oh about that it was a set up"

"Nani!?"

"yeah we talked to Kid in private told him what was going on and that you were one of the people we needed to take down first and he led you guys here seeing as how we were following him and he knew where the police were in hiding to catch you guys"

"though to be honest I wasn't completely sure it would work"

"yeah we weren't sure if you would take the bait of Kid"

suddenly though the criminals actually had backup and the officers were being shot at but of course that's when Kid decides to show up and make some trouble by having more officers back up the original officers

_ok more Japanese_

okaasan-mom

wakarimashita/wakatta-understood

hayaku-hurry up

minasan-everyone


	9. death, revelations and shocks

"whoa abunai"

"yeah it is"

and so finally everyone was arrested except for Kid of course with Kid he used a flash bomb and then disguised himself as an officer to make his escape not that Nakamori cared about that or anything it's just that it was one of his favorite ways of escape

"looks like Kid escaped again"

"yeah"

suddenly though they hear a gunshot and so everyone runs out and sees Kid fall, fortunately he collapsed close to them unfortunately they would arrive to him dying. Three minutes later

"Kid!, daijoobu des ka?"

"I'm…fine…tantei-kun" (coughing fit of blood)

"no you're not ok you're coughing up blood"

the others get there and Nakamori is calling for an ambulance

"just hold on Kid you're going to pull through"

"Nakamori-keibu" (coughing fit) "tell…tell tantei-san…keep Aoko…safe…and tell…tell" (coughing up lots of blood) "her…I'm…so…"

before he could finish Kid dies from massive blood loss

"he's dead"

Shinichi calls Hattori seeing as how he and Hakuba had to go with the police for statements

"Hattori tell Hakuba that They've killed the second Kid and then as soon as you can tell Akai Shuichi so that we can add this onto their already huge list of murder charges…yeah we're meeting after I take care of some things here…yep it's take down time…see you later"

he hangs up and the others are wondering what they were going to do about his identity seeing as how they only knew him as Kid when suddenly an officer pulls out a note that explains a lot and also tell them of his identity and Nakamori reads it out loud

"if you're reading this note this means I'm dead, Nakamori-keibu if it's you reading then tell Aoko I'm sorry about all of this, about being Kid and about never telling her but explain that it was for her own safety, and tell tantei-san which you know better as Hakuba that I wish we could've finished our fight with him actually arresting me after I got the Pandora gem and destroyed it, tantei-kun is Kudo Shinichi and tell him that he should stay dangerous to criminals and finally Nakamori-keibu I'm going to tell you that the death of Kuroba Toichi was no accident he was murdered since he was the original Kid and didn't want to steal for murderers, for the rest of my story as to why I'm a thief go to my house, behind a picture of Kuroba Toichi is the place where Kid does most of his work I've left notes and a tape there that's replaced Kuroba Toichi's seeing as how I've already heard it, goodbye Nakamori-keibu and thanks for everything signed Kuroba Kaito also known as the Kaito Kid"

he finishes reading it and is in tears, once he calms down he barks out orders seeing as how the ambulance had yet to arrive due to bad roads

"all right everyone we aren't to reveal Kid's real identity to anyone, I'm going to tell my daughter because he basically asked me to but everyone else is sworn to secrecy, that includes you Kudo"

"oh don't worry when Hakuba and I decided to team up with Kid it was agreed that we each knew each others identity so I already knew who he was but didn't say anything, now then seeing as how I have to meet with Hakuba and Hattori I have to go"

"and just who were you talking about when you mentioned this Akai Shuichi person and adding a murder charge to a group?"

"sorry but I can't tell you that but I can tell you this, don't trust everything you see, don't trust all your superiors and _especially_ don't trust people in black coats calling each other by alcoholic names"

"why shouldn't we trust our superiors?"

"just don't now then I have to leave"

and with that he leaves and meets up with Hakuba and Hattori in the park

"so what now?"

"not sure but I had to tell Nakamori-keibu a bit about the Organization"

"I see, will the public know his identity?"

"no Nakamori-keibu has made it clear his identity is to be preserved"

"that's good"

suddenly Hakuba's phone rang and he answers

"hello…yes…I understand…I wish that was the way we could've ended our fight too…don't worry I'll keep an eye out for her whenever I can…I'll try if she's at school…sorry but I _really_ can't discuss that with you…can't…keibu trust me when I say I can't tell you I can't tell you…bye" (hangs up) "finally now then I suggest we all go home and start the planning tomorrow"

"right"

they suddenly put their hands out and Shinichi speaks up

"for Kaito"

"for Kaito"

and so the next day they all gather at the Kuroba house seeing as how Nakamori requested them to be there when they informed his mother and also read the diaries and heard the tape. Two minutes later they were behind the picture of Kaito's father and a tape automatically starts

"hello Nakamori-keibu, officers if you're in here that means I'm dead and you found the note I left for you in the event of my death. I know this is going to be hard for everyone especially Nakamori-keibu but you have to understand why I became a thief in the first place. Not that long ago I pushed against my fathers portrait like normal when suddenly it moved on me and I found myself in the very room you're in now, almost immediately after I entered a tape with my fathers voice played like the one you're hearing now. The tape was pretty messed up so I didn't catch all of it but I discovered his outfit he wore when he was Kid so I put it on and went out. I confronted the other person that was pretending to be Kid, I'm not going to tell you his name for his own safety but he was a close friend of the family and he actually called me by my fathers name and said he thought me murdered all those years ago, I was naturally shocked that my father was actually murdered instead of killed in an accident like I always thought he was. Once the night was finished and I had the time I read all my fathers journals to find out why he became a thief in the first place. I can't say I ever found out his true purpose but let's just say that at first it was for the fun of testing security systems and show their weaknesses and later after a certain group confronted him it was so that he could get the jewel for that group. But that's not the end of it sometime after he started stealing for them he started to wonder just who these people were and why the gem was so important to them, let's just say he wasn't impressed with their reasons and changed his reason for continuing to steal gem's. I don't know if you'll continue the search but my father was killed because he not only couldn't find the Pandora gem but he also wouldn't of given the Black Organization the gem even if he did find it, in his journals he declared he'd never work for killers looking for immortality and neither will I. There you have it the reason why I became a thief in the first place, now that I'm gone it's more important than ever that the people who killed my father and most likely killed me never gets the gem if they do it could mean disaster for the entire world. I know you more than likely will never steal to find the gem but I hope you find out more about it so that you can find it and destroy it. Well that's it for me I'm almost out of tape and besides what I didn't tell you here you'll find in my journals hidden behind the back wall mirror signing off Kuroba Kaito"

and with that the tape ends and they all go for the journals and notes that he left behind for them and they get a lot more information about why Kaito was a thief, what he had gathered on the Black Organization and also about which gems he had yet to steal and test to see if they were the Pandora

"man we hardly knew him when you really get into it"

"and I thought he had an unbreakable Poker Face but in here there are times when he's so tired all he wants to do is break down and forget the lesson his father taught him about the Poker Face but he writes that down and then pulls himself back together for the next day and also for whatever happens after that, if I had known this sooner I would've tried harder to make friends with him"

"it's not your fault Hakuba, for one at first you were devoid of emotion and second of all well not even his best friend Aoko knew the true him after his father's death"

"true now than didn't we say the three of us were going to start planning the take down?"

"you're right we have to meet up with the others so that we're all on the same page for the take down"

Nakamori speaks up

"looks whatever you're planning I want in"

"sorry Nakamori-keibu but that's simply not possible"

"why not?"

"oh that's easy keibu for one you know next to nothing still about what's going on and for another I _really_ don't want to be explaining to your daughter why she lost her father to a group that I know has killed officers and others simply because they found out too much about said group"

"not to mention the fact that we need you to start finding any and all moles within the police, though I can definitely tell you Shiratori-keiji, Satou-keiji, Takagi-keiji, and Megure-keibu are all clean as is Hattori's father of course"

"then why didn't they try to take down his mother and father when they killed Heiji?"

Shuichi speaks up

"I can answer you that for Hattori's mom she didn't know it but we had guards on her at all times when I realized Heiji was a target and as for his father well…let's just say that we not only permanently lost a few good men but a few others also ended up in the hospital with varying degrees of injuries protecting his father before and after the discover of Heiji's 'body' and that protection has actually been upped since Heiji has revealed himself to be alive plus before he revealed himself well, what father can just let his sons murderers go so he started to really search into the people he had seen in the video so we had to make sure his searching was untraceable, not that he ever knew that"

"at least we have that covered, so than what next I know you have to take these guys down however how are you going to do so? I mean if you've been searching and fighting these guys for as long as I suspect you won't get very far"

"oh we know that however there's something you don't understand"

"and what's that?"

"easy, while we may not have all the information we need to take them down right now we _will_ get them soon enough, Kaito's been after them since he found out about his father, I've been after them since they shrunk me and Hakuba's been after them since he realized there was more going on at the heists then what appeared to be"

"and don't forget about us FBI agents, we've been after these guys for a while as well"

"hey did you forget the other government agency involved with this?"

"no but they haven't had any contact with their NOC or us in quite some time and actually that worries me"

"um guys what about the gem they're after we have to get that first I'm afraid because if we don't we are in some serious trouble should they find it"

"unfortunately we're not thieves and with Kid dead we can't ask for his help"

they all start thinking about it and then Hakuba is the one that suggests something no one expected

"I can't believe I'm suggesting this but either one of us or the Kid taskforce is going to have to continue Kid's work and steal the remaining gems that have yet to be checked in Japan before we think about going international for that thing"

"ok correct me if I'm wrong but I thought I just heard Hakuba suggest stealing"

"you heard correct Kudo"

the rest think about it and then decide to call Nakamori seeing as how he was supposed to be the expert on this sort of thing

"hello…hey keibu we have a question…would it be possible that one of your mean start stealing the gems on the list so that we can find Pandora before the Organization does…yes that's correct we said stealing…I know you don't like that and neither do I but we don't exactly have much of a choice…oh don't worry about that the FBI has that covered…let's just say we've had enough of hiding in the shadows…I know but it's all we have left…thanks…sayoonara" (hangs up) "ok as long we talk to his superiors he'll talk to his men about theft rotations"

"ok once that gem is destroyed we can go all out on the Black Organization"

well it took two years and several times almost getting killed but eventually they managed to find and destroy the Pandora gem so finally it was time to take down the Black Organization and they knew just where to look too

_ok more Japanese_

abunai-dangerous

daijoobu des ka-are you ok?

sayoonara-goodbye


	10. final battle and the future

_final chapter and then on to a new project and thankfully it's final's week so I can actually take a bit of a break and actually type a story or do something else to relax who knows right now all I know is that I've finally finished first year of COLLEGE and that's a good feeling_

"ok once we storm this building it'll be fast and furious so try and stick to your partners and make sure you have a weapon on your person"

"and also try and take them alive, but Hakuba, Hattori and Kudo have the one known as Snake/Sake they owe the guy"

"and just why do they owe that person?"

all three of them answered as one with just one answer

"they killed our friend"

"ok just asking"

"well Black-san if you don't need us anymore there's something we gotta do before the big day tomorrow"

well James Black thinks about it for a minute, looks at his watch and realizes what day the bust was and why they had to leave early today

"of course you can go, Jodie, Akai if you want to go with them you can"

"no sir Shuichi and I agreed that whenever it was time for that they would do it in private after all we didn't really know him like they do"

"well the gang agreed that the two of you and your superior were welcome to the after bust celebration depending on if we survive this or not"

"but of course we'll join in"

and with that the three detective leave and go to a cemetery where they're not really surprised to see the Kaito Kid taskforce there as well

"well Kuroba this is it, we've finally destroyed the Pandora gem and now we're taking down the Black Organization" (dry laugh) "you know it's funny in some ways after I confirmed who you were I always thought you'd be there for the end but you're not"

"he's right you really should be there tomorrow because without your information we wouldn't be here today ready for the takedown on the anniversary of your death"

"Kudo's right Kuroba now than I wasn't really around you that much since I live in Osaka but the journals we read every year and the stories told help me understand you a bit better and you really do deserve to be there for giving us what we needed to progress far enough so that we could make this day possible, after thanks to you over time we managed to find out the very few moles within the police and also managed to make sure that most everyone that we weren't too sure 'bout that was in authority was clean and that we knew we could go to them"

and so they finish the visit so that they could sleep and the next day was the big day and boy was there action. Several officers managed to get themselves hurt in the process but nothing too serious while the Black Organization took the most damage. Eventually it came down to Snake/Sake vs. Hakuba, Kudo and Hattori and it was an epic fight, fists were flying everywhere bullets were flying, Hattori somehow managed to bring his kendo stick and use that as a pretty effective weapon and Hakuba over the past two years had taken to making sure that he knew the ins and outs of the Kid equipment and finally ended the fight with knocking Snake out with a sleeping pellet

"finally it's over"

"yep and it's all thanks to one thief who was also a magician"

several years later many things had changed, Nakamori had died three years after the Black Organization was taken down due to a bullet by a crazed serial killer that fell under Nakamori's group because of all the skills the taskforce had acquired dealing with the thief, Shuichi and Jodie were married with two young kids as were Kudo, Hakuba, Hattori and everyone else involved with the bust were now either retired or going strong with their jobs but one thing always remained the same no matter how busy their lives were or what they were doing they always took time out one day a year to visit Kuroba Kaito's grave and remember the one who started it all. Years later when the kids were old enough they too were taken to the grave and told the story of the brave thief who sacrificed their life to take down the most evil criminal organization the world had ever seen, and the kids took up their parents mantel's eventually also having to deal with a criminal organization but this one much worse than the last one because this group was even more secretive than the Black Organization, heck they made sure to kill anyone who accidentally found out about them the only reason they _did_ find out was because Hakuba's son who was named Kaito Toichi Hakuba was taught by his father and also through Kid notes how to hack into systems that you wanted information off of but didn't have the password managed to just that with one of the members and the reason why he wasn't caught? FBI connections worked really well at times like these and though it took a while eventually the new criminal organization was also taken down and with fewer losses too seeing as how through the stories of the two Kid's and what their parents went through the next generation was more than prepared to take down anything that came up that would be a danger to them and their country if not the entire world.

_ok only reason why the son's name is done in the American way is because I'm not sure how they do full names in Japanese or even if they have middle names_


End file.
